Generally speaking docking stations for electronic mobile devices have one or a series of cavities around the docking connections. These cavities allow for dirt, dust, and other contamination to build up. The contamination eventually can cause connector failure and/or degraded performance at the connection. Moisture is undesirable near and around the electrical contacts.
Manual methods of cleaning the electrical contact areas exist. For example, use of “canned-air” or compressed air dusters can be effective in keeping the electrical contact area free of contamination and to remove moisture. However, users of the docking station may often forget to use the compressed air.
Therefore, a need exists for an automated system for cleaning the electrical contact area of docking stations.